starwarsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Star Wars Trading Card Game (TCG)
Star Wars Trading Card Game (SWTCG, TCG), to kolekcjonerska gra karciana wydawana w latach 2002-2005 przez Wizards of the Coast. Autorem projektu jest Richard Garfield, twórca legendarnej karcianki "Magic The Gathering". ''Zestawy (sety) kart: right|thumb|400px *Attack of the Clones (2002) *Sith Rising (2002) *A New Hope (2002) *Battle of Yavin (2003) *Jedi Guardians (2003) *The Empire Strikes Back (2003) *Rogues and Scoundrels (2004) *Phantom Menace (2004) *Return of the Jedi (2004) *Revenge of the Sith (2005) ''Karty promocyjne: Przy róznych okazjach wydawano karty promocyjne (set "Jedi Nights", dodatki do magazynów, zabawek, konsol gier wideo, itd.). ''Artykuły na temat gry: *Trading Up, Decks, Davion Groce, 2005 (wrzesień) *Luke's Rally, Decks, Davion Groce, 2005 *GenCon 2005 Winning Decklists, Decks, 2005 *Jawas of Doom, Decks, Nathanael Tripp, 2005 *Deck Starters: The Lockdown, Feature, Tim Bresnan, 2005 *Deck Starters: Diplomats, Inc., Feature, Tim Bresnan, 2005 *The Bad Guys, Decks, David Cornford, 2005 *Top Space Unit Poll, Feature, David Cornford, 2005 *Evolution: Laurel and Hardy, Feature, David Cornford, 2005 *Trade Federation Deck, Decks, Zach Bunn, 2005 *Star Wars TCG Restricted Card Update, Feature, 2005 *Evolution: Obi-Wan Kenobi, Feature, David Cornford, 2005 *Star Wars TCG Consolidated FAQ, Rulings, and Errata, Feature, 2005 *The Jedi's Last Stand, Decks, Davion Groce, 2005 *Sith and Lovin' It, Feature, Michael Mikaelian, 2005 *Ties That Bind, Feature, Davion Groce, 2005 *Renowned Card Stacker To Build Famous Star Wars Cityscape Using Only Star Wars Trading Cards and "The Force", Feature, 2005 *Texas Hold 'Em Feature, Tim Bresnan, 2005 *Tatooine Meanies, Decks, Nathanael Tripp (a.k.a. Ketricel), 2005 *Revenge of the Sith Preview, Feature, David Cornford, 2005 *Revenge of the Sith Preview, Feature, David Cornford, 2005 *RotS Preview: Battle, Mission, Location & Equipment Cards Feature, Michael Mikaelian, 2005 *Revenge of the Sith Preview Feature, David Cornford, 2005 *Revenge of the Sith Preview, Feature, David Cornford, 2005 *Revenge of the Sith Preview: Units, Feature, Michael Mikaelian, 2005 *Revenge of the Sith Previews, Feature, Tim Bresnan, 2005 *Rulebook: Part Eight, Feature, Michael Mikaelian, 2005 *Han's Promise, Decks, Davion Groce, 2005 *Second Time Lucky, Decks, David Cornford, 2005 *Rulebook: Part Seven, Feature, Michael Mikaelian, 2005 *Deck Starters Feature, Tim Bresnan, 2005 *Rulebook: Part Six, Feature, Michael Mikaelian, 2005 *Don't Get All Mushy, Decks, Nathanael Tripp (a.k.a. Ketricel), 2005 *Deck Starters: Lars, Feature, Tim Bresnan, 2005 *Rulebook: Part Five, Feature, Michael Mikaelian, 2005 *Blockaded Occupied Tatooine, Decks, James McCoy, 2005 *Rulebook: Part Four, Feature, Michael Mikaelian, 2005 *Spirit Madness, Feature, David Cornford, 2005 *Rulebook: Part Three Feature, Michael Mikaelian, 2005 *Rulebook: Part Two Feature, Michael Mikaelian, 2005 *The Empire's Moment of Glory, Feature, Zach Bunn, 2005 *Creature Teacher, Feature, Davion Groce, 2005 *It's All About Support, Feature, David Cornford, 2005 *Rulebook: Part One, Feature, Michael Mikaelian, 2005 *Executor Deck, Feature, James McCoy, 2005 *Prologue, Feature, Michael Mikaelian, 2005 *Lightsaber Tournament Results, Feature, 2005 *Hidden Cost, Feature, Davion Groce, 2004 *Guess the Card Results, Feature, 2004 *The All Stars!, Feature, David Cornford, 2004 *Rebel Deck, Feature, James McCoy, 2004 *December 2004 DCI Banned List Announcement—Star Wars TCG, Feature, 2004 *Return of the Jedi: 10 Best, Feature, James McCoy, 2004 *Gen Con So Cal, Feature, 2004 *Return of the Jedi: Limited, Feature, David Cornford, 2004 *Return of the Jedi: Ewoks, Decks, Davion Dare, 2004 *Return of the Jedi: Sarlacc, Feature, Joey Leake, 2004 *SW:TCG Character Poll, Feature, 2004 *Lando Lock Deck, Decks, Davion Dare, 2004 *Force Denial, Decks, Zach Bunn, 2004 *Poll Results: Favorite Bounty Hunter, Feature, 2004 *Results: Favorite Bounty Hunter, Feature, 2004 *Ephant Mon, Feature, Joey Leake, 2004 *Poll: Favorite Bounty Hunter, Feature, 2004 *Oh No... the Rancor!, Feature, Joey Leake, 2004 *Dark Side Engines, Decks, Davion Dare, 2004 *Poll: Favorite Darth Vader, Feature, 2004 *Deck Types Examined, Decks, James McCoy, 2004 *Return of the Jedi: Fourth Look, Feature, David Cornford, 2004 *Return of the Jedi: Third Look, Feature, David Cornford, 2004 *Engines: Mos Eisley, Decks, Davion Dare, 2004 *Poll: Favorite Luke Skywalker, Feature, 2004 *Return of the Jedi: Second Look, Feature, David Cornford, 2004 *Return of the Jedi: First Look, Feature, David Cornford, 2004 *Card Spotlight: Han's Promise, Decks, Davion Dare, 2004 *Card Spotlight: Blockade, Decks, Joey Leake, 2004 *2004 Championships: 3rd Place, Decks, 2004 *Popular Prevention, Decks, David Cornford, 2004 *2004 Championships: 2nd Place, Decks, 2004 *Pilot: Swarm Style, Decks, Zach Bunn, 2004 *Behind the Cards: Aayla Secura, Feature, Cory Herndon, 2004 *The Phantom Menace, Reviewed, Feature, David Cornford, 2004 *Behind the Cards: Quinlan Vos, Feature, Cory Herndon, 2004 *Light Side Speed Decks—Revisited, Decks, Davion Dare, 2004 *Behind the Cards: Aurra Sing, Feature, Cory Herndon, 2004 *The Scum of the Universe, Decks, David Cornford, 2004 *Behind the Cards: Dark Woman, Feature, Cory Herndon, 2004 *Gen Con Championship Predictions, Feature, Joe Brescol, 2004 *Great Battles in Star Wars History: Hoth, Feature, Joe Brescol, 2004 *Trade Federation Deck, Decks, Michael "Skymiles" Kelly, 2004 *Meet the Princess, Feature, 2004 *Star Wars TCG Qualifiers: Worcester, Feature, 2004 *Lucky Rules: The Phantom Menace Mechanics, Feature, David Cornford, 2004 *The Phantom Menace: Design Notes, Feature, Henry Stern (SW:TCG R&D Lead), 2004 *The Phantom Menace: Third Look, Feature, Joey Leake, 2004 *Star Wars TCG Qualifiers: Sedalia, Missouri, Feature, 2004 *Star Wars TCG Australian Championship, Feature, David Cornford, 2004 *The Phantom Menace: Second Look, Feature, Joe Brescol, 2004 *I Want My HPC… Feature, Joey Leake, 2004 *The Phantom Menace: First Look, Feature, Michael “Skymiles” Kelly, 2004 *SW:TCG Australian Championship Preview, Feature, David Cornford, 2004 *Star Wars TCG Qualifiers: Lakewood, Washington, Feature, 2004 *Casual Play: Bespin Deck, Decks, Joseph Brescol, 2004 *June 2004 DCI Banned and Restricted List Announcement—Star Wars TCG, Feature, 2004 *June 2004 DCI Banned and Restricted List Announcement—Star Wars TCG, Feature, 2004 *Dark Side Power Decks, Part 2, Feature, Michael “Skymiles” Kelly, 2004 *Star Wars TCG Qualifiers: Newbury, Ohio, Feature, 2004 *Dark Side Power Decks, Part 1, Feature, Michael “Skymiles” Kelly, 2004 *Star Wars TCG Qualifiers: Tulsa, Oklahoma, Feature, 2004 *Star Wars TCG Qualifiers: Brooklyn, New York, Feature, 2004 *Star Wars TCG Qualifiers: Conroe, Texas, Feature, 2004 *Star Wars TCG Qualifiers, Feature, 2004 *CG Shipbuilding, Feature, Jonathan W. Hill, 2004 *The Holding Cell, Feature, 2004 *Banned/Restricted Announcement, Feature, 2004 *Rogues and Scoundrels: Top Down Design, Feature, 2004 *Banned Card Announcement, Feature, 2004 *Phantom Menace Preview Card Feature, 2004 *What is thy Bidding, my Master?, Feature, Joey Leake, 2004 *A Walk on the Neutral Side: Design Notes for Rogues and Scoundrels, Feature, Henry Stern (Star Wars TCG Lead), 2004 *Put Boba Fett to Work for You April 2, Player Strategy, 2004 *Neutral Sided, Feature, Elizabeth Walker, 2004 *Old Dogs, New Tricks, Feature, Elizabeth Walker, 2004 *How To Disrupt The Disrupter That Is Disrupting Your Disrupt, Feature, Elizabeth Walker, 2004 *Tank This!, Feature, Elizabeth Walker, 2004 *When Creatures Attack!, Feature, Elizabeth Walker, 2004 *Let's Battle!, Feature, Elizabeth Walker, 2003 *Dirty Little Tricks, Feature, Joey Leake, 2003 *The Empire is Spoiled, Feature, Elizabeth Walker, 2003 *“Top Down” Design in SWTCG, Feature, Henry Stern (Wizards of the Coast R&D), 2003 *Cards of the Week, Feature, Bryan Zembruski (Wizards of the Coast Rules Support Team), 2003 *Beating Tuskens 101, Feature, Joey Leake, 2003 *Tremors in the Force, Player Strategy, 2003 *Beating Tuskens 101, Feature, Joey Leake, 2003 *Truly Wonderful, The Mind of a Child Is Decks, Matt Hyra (SW Rules Guru - WotC), Game Support, 2003 *A very long day, Feature, Elizabeth Walker, 2003 *Evolution of the Beastie Deck – From Qualifiers to Worlds, Feature, Ben Weiner (Team PDS, Philly Death Squad), 2003 *Hurray For Orray Decks, Matt Hyra (SW Rules Guru - WotC), Game Support, 2003 *A Prophecy Remembered, the story of a Top Eight Light Side Deck, Feature, Scott Landis (Team PDS, Philly Death Squad), 2003 *Enter the Bureaucrat, Decks, Matt Hyra (SW Rules Guru - WotC), Game Support, 2003 *Learning the Force: from a padawan's perspective, Feature, Elizabeth Walker, 2003 *What Goes Up…, Decks, Matt Hyra (SW Rules Guru - WotC), Game Support, 2003 *See If You Can’t Lockdown that Gambit, Feature, Nathanael Tripp (Ketricel – Rebelbasers Moderator), 2003 *You Make The Card - Mara Jade, Feature, 2003 *These Clones are on Fire!, Decks, Matt Hyra (SW Rules Guru - WotC), Game Support, 2003 *National Championships, Player Strategy, 2003 *If you can't be the best combat deck, you might want to try a gambit., Feature, Joey Leake, 2003 *It's Raining Death and Destruction, Decks, Matt Hyra (SW Rules Guru - WotC), Game Support, 2003 *Jedi Guardians' New Way to Win, Decks, Matt Hyra (SW Rules Guru - WotC), Game Support, 2003 *Convention News - Gen Con 2003, Player Strategy, 2003 *Great Battles in Star Wars History, Decks, Matt Hyra (SW Rules Guru - WotC), Game Support, 2003 *Jedi Guardians Preview: Qui-Gon Jinn, Player Strategy, 2003 *You Make The Card - Mara Jade, Feature, 2003 *Jedi Guardians Preview: Is my head on straight?, Player Strategy, 2003 *Obi-Wan the Builder, Decks, Matt Hyra (SW Rules Guru - WotC Game Support), 2003 *Who needs the Death Star?, Decks, Matt Hyra (SW Rules Guru - WotC Game Support), 2003 *Jedi Guardians Preview: Ki-Adi-Mundi (A), Player Strategy, 2003 *You Make The Card - Mara Jade, Feature, 2003 *The Return of the Swarm, Decks, Matt Hyra (SW Rules Guru - WotC Game Support), 2003 *Jedi Guardians Preview: Tactical Leadership, Player Strategy, 2003 *"Only Imperial Stormtroopers are so precise.", Decks, Matt Hyra (SW Rules Guru - WotC Game Support), 2003 *C-3PO has got a deal for you!, Decks, Matt Hyra (SW Rules Guru - WotC Game Support), 2003 *This Deck Has Too Many Tricks, Decks, Matt Hyra (SW Rules Guru - WotC, Game Support), 2003 *He Who Rolls the Most Dice…, Decks, Matt Hyra (SW Rules Guru - WotC Game Support), 2003 *The Dark Side's Answer, Decks, Matt Hyra (SW Rules Guru - WotC Game Support), 2003 *First Look - Jedi Guardians Booster Pt. 3, Player Strategy, 2003 *This Deck Can't Miss!, Decks, Matt Hyra (SW Rules Guru - WotC Game Support), 2003 *Deploying For Fun and Profit, Decks, Matt Hyra (SW Rules Guru - WotC Game Support), 2003 *First Look - Jedi Guardians Booster Pt. 2, Player Strategy, 2003 *Win, Lose or Draw, Decks, Matt Hyra (SW Rules Guru - WotC Game Support), 2003 *First Look - Jedi Guardians Booster, Player Strategy, 2003 *Winning Combinations, Feature, Michael Mikaelian (Editor, Undefeated Magazine), 2003 *The Power of the Dark Side, Decks, Matt Hyra (SW Rules Guru - WotC Game Support), 2003 *New Promo Cards Revealed!, Player Strategy, 2003 *You Make The Card - Step 6, Feature, 2003 *Card Errata for ANH/BOY Recinded!, Player Strategy, 2003 *It’s Time For a Trench Run, Decks, Matt Hyra (SW Rules Guru - WotC Game Support), 2003 *Retaliation Revised!, Player Strategy, Matt Hyra (WotC Game Support), 2003 *This is a Setup!, Feature, Michael Mikaelian (Managing Editor, Star Wars Insider Magazine), 2003 *You Make The Card - Step 5, Feature, 2003 *The Ultimate Power in the Universe, Decks, Matt Hyra (SW Rules Guru - WotC Game Support), 2003 *Great Battles in Star Wars History, Decks, Matt Hyra (SW Rules Guru - WotC, Game Support), 2003 *Battle of Yavin Illustrations, Player Strategy, 2003 *Final Preview Puzzle Revealed!, Player Strategy, 2003 *The Ultimate Creature Deck, Decks, Matt Hyra (Columnist), 2003 *Let the Wookiee Win... and Win... and Win..., Feature, Joey Leake, 2003 *Hey, Thaaaats Krayt, Feature, Joey Leake, 2003 *Here Be Dragons, Decks, Matt Hyra (Columnist), 2003 *Need to Crush a Rebellion? Look no Further!, Decks, Matt Hyra (Columnist), 2003 *You Make The Card - Step 4, Feature,, 2003 *Death Star Proxies & Puzzle Part 2, Player Strategy, 2003 *Before the Die is Cast Feature, Michael Mikaelian (Managing Editor, Star Wars Insider Magazine), 2003 *Puzzles and Landslides, Player Strategy, 2003 *The Ultimate Rebel Deck, Decks, Matt Hyra (Columnist), 2003 *Read the Fine Print, Decks, Matt Hyra (Columnist), 2003 *Battle of Yavin Preview Images, Player Strategy, 2003 *You Make The Card - Step 3, Feature, 2003 *Battle of Yavin Preview Images, Player Strategy, 2003 *The Layered Effect Feature, Scott Landis (Player), 2003 *Battle of Yavin Preview Images, Player Strategy, 2003 *You Make The Card - Step 2, Feature, 2003 *Laying Down On The Job, Decks, Matt Hyra (Columnist), 2003 *Intercept's Inspiration, Player Strategy, 2003 *Piloting for the Dark Side Decks, Matt Hyra (Columnist), 2003 *You Make The Card - Step 1, Feature, 2003 *Lightside Pilot Deck - Good Eggs, Decks, Matt Hyra (Columnist), 2003 *A New Hope Theme Deck - Dark Side Decks, Matt Hyra (Columnist), 2003 *A New Hope Theme Deck - Light Side, Decks, Matt Hyra (Columnist), 2003 *Intercepting, Very Intercepting, Feature, Michael Mikaelian (Managing Editor, Star Wars Insider Magazine), 2002 *Unfriendly Fire, as Friend and Foe, Player Strategy, Scott Landis (SWTCG Player), 2002 *Battle Of Yavin Packaging, Player Strategy, 2002 *Why Three Arenas?, Player Strategy, 2002 *Looking Back on 2002, Feature, David Eckelberry (Lead Designer SW TCG), 2002 *Star Wars TCG - Playtest Cards, Player Strategy, 2002 *Third One's the Charm, Feature, Michael Mikaelian (Managing Editor, Star Wars Insider Magazine), 2002 *The Krayt Dragon, Player Strategy, 2002 *Welcome to the New Site!, Feature, Daniel Stahl (Managing Web Producer), 2002 *Star Wars TCG - Player Strategy, Player Strategy David Hsu, 2002 *My Unfriendly Fires, Player Strategy, Joey Leake, 2002 *Strap Yourselves In Feature, Michael Mikaelian, (Managing Editor, Star Wars Insider Magazine), 2002 (sierpień) ''Zobacz także: *zarchiwizowana oficjalna strona Wizarda poświęcona TCG Kategoria:Gry karciane Kategoria:TCG